This project seeks to build a new bioinformatics analysis platform through connection of an established protein analysis technique (2D gel electrophoresis) with a proteome database (YPD&trade;) already successfully developed and commercialized by Proteome, Inc. The yeast Protein Database (YPD&trade;) is a ongoing project that extract information on yeast proteins from the literature through a rigorous process of curation and editing, and this data is currently distributed to thousands of academic scientists and dozens of commercial subscribers through the Internet and commercial Intranets. Two-dimensional gel electrophoresis has become a technique of renewed importance for functional genome analysis, a field sometimes called proteomics. Proteome, Inc., seeks to build a data system that is a practical interface for proteome research by linking YPD&trade; with their emerging two-dimensional gel database for the yeast, Saccharomyces cerevisiae. This expanded resource will contain information on expression levels, experimental data on protein modifications, protein complex information, etc. for thousands of the proteins that can be resolved and identified from the yeast proteome. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE